1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjusting mechanism, and more particularly to a headrest-adjusting mechanism for a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable strollers have been proposed. However, most of the foldable strollers (e.g., that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,738) have a relatively large folded volume. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce significantly the folded volume of a foldable stroller.